Unskilled Samurai
by LordVanity
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki: A unskilled Samurai who has Kyuubi, the strongest demon in the universe sealed inside his gut. The blonde haired idiot is friends with Gintoki Sakata, when they aren't busy doing odd jobs, they are being lazy, or eating Ice-cream - or just getting into some sort of trouble!


**Note: Haha, dammit, this crossover idea wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to just post it up here. Uh there's nothing much to say, I don't expect many people to read it, or to get many reviews, but if you happen to read this, please gimme feedback, and reviews, I might actually continue it if I get lots of support. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki: A unskilled Samurai who has Kyuubi, the strongest demon in the universe sealed inside his gut. The blonde haired idiot is friends with Gintoki Sakata, when they aren't busy doing odd jobs, they are being lazy, or eating Ice-cream - or just getting into some sort of trouble!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Gintama, both manga belong to their owners!******

**Chapter One: Trick O' Treat!**

It was October 31 in Edo, so you know what that meant? Yes, it was Halloween, the day kids went out to get candy from strangers! Two young men who were past the age of Trick O' Treating we're getting dressed up, ready to get free candy!

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Gin, the silver haired Samurai we all love yelled.

"I'm almost done! It takes time to make your costume look natural!" Naruto Uzumaki our favorite unpredictable knuckle-head yelled back at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, at this pace all the candy will be taken by those brats!" Gin sighed, "Kids are like bee's, bee's are attracted to honey, just like kids attracted to candy!"

At last the blonde haired Samurai got out of his room, he was wearing a pirate costume. He looked at Gin who wasn't wearing a costume.

"Why aren't you wearing a costume? You do know you won't get candy if you don't have a costume!" Naruto's right eye twitched.

"Eh, I am wearing my costume!" Gin grinned," I'm a Samurai, see?"

Naruto's eye kept twitching, then he shrugged his shoulder, and said, "Well, let's go to the bank, then we will go trick o' treating!"

"Oi, Oi, why are we going to the bank?" Gin questioned the blonde as they walked out of their home.

"To check how much money we have in our bank account!" The blonde replied,"It'll be fast, plus I heard during... Halloween they give free food!"

Gin smirked at the last part, and Naruto smirked back at him, so they weren't really gonna check their bank account - but just go for the food? Gin figured. 

**[Scene Change]**

"WHAT?" Both Naruto and Gin yelled together. They just found out they had zero money in the bank.

"HOW do we not have any money?" Naruto yelled at Gin.

"ARE you people stealing our hard-eared cash?" Gin questioned the lady, ignoring Naruto's question. "I KNOW YOU'RE STEALING FROM US!"

"Gin?" Naruto called Gin once again.

"COME ON LADY, SPILL IT!" Gin continued to ignore Naruto, he then whispered at the lady, "Play along - we can't let him find out I spent the last of our money on JUMP!"

Unfortunately, Naruto overheard that part and glared at Gin, "YOU SPENT THE LAST OF OUR MONEY ON JUMP?"

"You heard wrong, I said, "Come play with me... I'll make you jump!" Gin tried lying, but failed.

Naruto grew tick-marks then shrugged his shoulder, he took out the pirate gun he had inside his pocket, it was starting to annoy him. He started moving it around.

"No wonder we are always so poor," Naruto stated," We are always wasting money, I wish we had more money!"

Gin nodded and before he could say anything else the lady who was attending them screamed, "HELP! HELP! CRIMINALS!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her, then at himself, he was pointing the pirate gun at her, oh crap.

"Here! Take the money, just don't kill me, I'm a single mother with three kids!" She grabbed some money and handed it over to Gin.

"L-Lady calm down.. We don't want the money!" Naruto tried calming her down, but it didn't work.

"MY DAD IS SICK TOO, if I die I wouldn't be able to buy his medicine and he'll die too, PLEASE SPARE ME!" The lady continued yelling.

Naruto snapped and he yelled at her," CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU HAG - ARE YOU DEAF, I DONT WANT ANY MONEY!" The pirate gun he had was on her head.

"Oh shit," Naruto gulped, he wasn't thinking about his actions.

"Hey, Naruto we should run!" Gin suggested, as they heard sirens, the sirens were getting louder and louder, the blonde nodded, and they ran off, beats going to jail.

"Why the fuck are they chasing us?!l Naruto yelled as they ran from one of the cars chasing them.

"Beats me... Three thousand and five... Three thousand and six, three thousand and - "

Gin was interrupted from counting money when Naruto yelled, "YOU TOOK THE MONEY?! NO WONDER THEY'RE CHASING US!"

"Oi, she offered it, I cannot refuse the kindness of a woman's heart, it would of been rude!" Gin stated in a matter of fact voice.

"BULLSHIT! She thought we were robbing the bank - now it is considered robbery because you accepted the damn money!" Naruto stated as they continued running, they made a turn and stopped at an alley, the car wasn't chasing them anymore.

However, they saw a helicopter in the air, and a person with a speaker thingy spoke:

"We have the perimeter surrounded! Escaping is futile, turn yourselves in, and we'll let you go!"

"Don't say we'll LET THEM GO YOU IDIOT!"

"But, they won't want to turn themselves in - I was tricking them, now go die!"

"You go die!"

Two men on the helicopter were now arguing (You can probably guess who they are), Naruto and Gin gulped, they were utterly screwed.

"Naruto... Take the money.. I gotta go somewhere, good luck!" Gin handed Naruto the money he had on his hands and began running away.

Naruto growled and chased after Gin, "It's your money!" He handed it back to Gin.

"You're my best-friend, I want you to have it for being a good friend!" Gin tried giving it back to Naruto.

"Well, I don't want it!"

"I insist!"

"You keep it, you need it more than me!"

"But with this money you can buy Ramen!"

"And you can buy jump!"

"You like Ramen more!"

"My love for Ramen doesn't exceed your love for sweets and Jump!"

"TAKE THE MONEY!"

"NO, IT'S YOURS!"

Both Samurai were too busy arguing that they didn't notice that they had ran out of the alley and unto a Main Street which was surrounded by police force.

"Oh, shit!"

"You have three seconds to turn yourself in or YOU DIE!" A young man around seventeen said through a speaker.

"One..."

"Hey, this is a big misunderstanding!" Gin yelled, "Blondie over here took the money and took me as hostage!"

"You BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at Gin, "YOU TOOK THE MONEY!"

"Shh - you're seventeen Naruto, society still sees you as a kid, I'm a twenty something year old man - ILL GET PRISON FOR LIFE! You'll get ten years the most!"

"WELL SCREW YOU - go rot in prison for all I CARE!"

"Do you know what they do to sexy men like me in PRISON?!"

"No!"

"Me too, but I'm not eager to find out!"

"Three, FIRE AWAY!"

Missiles and grenades were thrown at Naruto and Gin. Causing explosions and lots of smoke. When the police ceased fired, and the smoke cleared, they didn't see Naruto and Gin, instead on the floor was the money they had.

"Oi, why didn't the money tear up?"

"Magical money?!"

"No, the money didn't tear up.. Because a greater force.. Stopped it from tearing it up..."

"Greater force?"

"Yes, the writer of this story decided not to tear up the money - WE CANNOT QUESTION HIM!"

Naruto and Gin were gasping for air, they managed to get out of that one alive - somehow. They were resting next to a wall.

"I'm never going to the bank with you again, Gin!"

"Same, it was all because you had to bring that pirate gun!"

"Hey! Who took the money?!"

"The woman gave it to me!"

Naruto shook his head, there was no more point in arguing, he then grinned and said, "Let's go trick o' treating!"

"Thought you'd never ask!" Gin grinned as they walked away.

**Note: Done! Haha, so what did you guys think? Haha, please gimme feedback, I was tryna add humor and make it Gintama like. Hopefully I did, if not I'll work on it. Also some of you probably figured it out but this chapter took place before Gin met Shinpachi and Kagura. So maybe next chapter I can do the Meeting Shinpachi Arc or whatever, or I could just do my own.******

**Anyways please IF YOU READ THIS review and gimme feedback, I appreciate it, thanks!******

**Deuces**


End file.
